marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arboreal (Earth-2199)
History Arboreal originally appeared as an invader who intended to capture humans for scientific experiments. The character was reformulated in 2006 to be a noble hero, appearing in "Annihilation: Conquest," joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. His early history is identical to that of Earth-616 Groot, including his early life as an attempted conqueror of Earth and his joining the Guardians. During his time with the team, Arboreal participated in all their missions, containing threats such as the Badoon, Blastaar, the Negative Zone forces, the Shi'ar, the Magus and the Cancerverse. During the battle with the Badoon, a growing threat in the galaxy, Arboreal helped the team by destroying a first generation Badoon "Monster", a giant torn apart from the corpses of Badoon's dead enemies. He also played a key role in the War of Kings, a war between the Shi'ar and the Inhumans / Kree, when at the end of the war, Black Bolt detonated his ultimate weapon: the Terrigen Bomb. The explosion resulted in a hole in space / time known as "the Fault:" a gateway to a universe where death did not exist known as the Cancerverse. The first creature to come through the Fault was a giant squid that instinctively attacked Attilan. Arboreal came up with the idea to ambush the creature and with the help of the Prince of Inhumans, Maximus, using highly advanced quantum science, the two developed an experiment that created an instability within reality that undid the creature. After this attack, Arboreal fought the Magus, the Avatar of Life and an agent of the many Cancerverse rulers, where he lost his arm in battle. However, Arboreal regenerated the limb very fast. He then accompanied the Guardians to the capital planet of the Universal Church of Truth), where he helped Moondragon attack the Church and its followers. He then fought alongside the Guardians against Thanos after the latter made a deal with death. Arboreal then helped the Guardians infiltrate the Cancerverse, taking the place of the Revengers, an evil version of the Avengers. He was present during the final battle between Adam Warlock and Thanos. Later, he traveled with Talon of the Inhumans shortly after the departure of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and later still assisting in the reunification and reformulation of the team. Powers and Abilities Powers Self Sustenance: Arboreal can sustain himself through photosynthesis and composting. Superhuman Strength: Arboreal's strength level is directly linked to his connection to Earth. Occupying his most commonly used body, he is capable of lifting volumes many times larger than his own body weight. With additional power delivered to him by Gaia, his final level of strength is almost incalculable, relying entirely on Gaia's health. Elemental Control: Arboreal is made up of sentient plant matter, and has complete mastery over all plant life and can command plant matter to do his bidding. Through this power, he is in constant communication with the very essence of the earth, and serves as the elemental center for all plant life in the universe. He can summon vines to entangle opponents, and has threatened on more than one occasion to cause the microscopic flora within the bodies of his enemies to grow outward and kill them from within. Arboreal was formerly the elemental of "all" elements, including fire, water, earth, air, mind and spirit. Possession: Arboreal can transfer his consciousness to any other body of plant matter. If his physical form happens to be destroyed, as long as there is a single vegetable present in the universe, he can transfer his consciousness to it and be reborn infinitely. He can also use this power to physically possess bodies of creatures made of flesh and blood, and transfer his consciousness into them. Bio-Fission: Arboreal can grow multiple copies of himself, but these are only animated plant constructs that do not act without direct orders from Arboreal. Improved Intellect: Arboreal can improve his mental abilities by growing a giant model of an organic brain, and then attaching the brain to his head. It takes about two hours, and he can't move until the brain is disconnected. Hallucinogenic Illusion: Arboreal can grow tubers in his body which spew out a hallucinogenic pollen, causing the victim to experience illusions (good and honest people will have relaxing illusions; bad people will have painful and terrible illusions). Size Change: Arboreal can grow to gigantic sizes. Theoretically, there is no limit to the extent to which he can grow as long as he can draw energy from the plant life of the universe. Regeneration: Arboreal can regenerate totally destroyed body parts, or even his entire body. As long as there is one plant, his consciousness can create a new body and he will regenerate in moments. Resurrection: Arboreal houses his conscious mind within a humanoid body made of compacted flora and plant material. At will, he can abandon this form and reside in another form, produced from any plant life anywhere. Even if the body he is currently occupying is destroyed, Arboreal's mind lives in the elemental essence of the embodiment of the collective vital essence of all plant life in the Marvel Universe, known as the "Cosmic Heart of Gaia," and will reconstruct a newly grown body. Arboreal operated this process for several years before he realized it himself. Thus Arboreal could theoretically dwell in any living body of the universe if he so desired. Because there will theoretically be at least one trace of plant or organic life somewhere in the universe, he is effectively immortal. Eventually, he realized his elemental nature, and instructed himself in the reconstitution of his body. Skills Genius Level Intellect: Arboreal is naturally extremely intellectual, possessing a brilliant scientific genius that covers various areas such as: Botany, Physics, Exobiology, Genetics, among countless other sciences. Weaknesses Vulnerability to Pollution: Pollution is highly dangerous to the plant life that makes up his body and the plant life to which he is connected. By weakening the Cosmic Heart of Gaia, an opponent also weakens Arboreal. Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flora colossus Category:Living Characters Category:Botanopathy Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Energy Absorption Category:Super Strength Category:Immortality Category:Possession Category:Duplication Category:Animation Category:Super Smart Category:Illusion Creation Category:Size Changing Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Created by Beastlord5